Torn
by EverySingleTime
Summary: Perseus is the brother of the titan Prometheus. Throughout history, he has helped and guided humans. But, when Perseus's brother joins the newly risen Titans and Lord Kronos, brother must fight brother. Will Perseus choose Olymus or his brother? And will he be torn apart by his loyalties?


**OK, I am continuing this, as you guys asked. This is the first re-written chapter. I haven't changed the actual story much, just wording and descriptions and crap like that.**

**In this, Percy is the twin brother of Prometheus. He fought with his brother on the side of the gods in the original Titan War. Also, it is set in Percy Jackson and the Battle of the Labyrinth. Nico and Bianca are not collected from Westover by Percy, Thalia and Annabeth; Dr Thorn, the manticore, found out about them first, but Nico and Bianca killed him, although Bianca was killed in the fight. Last but not least, Kronos has already possessed Luke, but has been lying low and gathering strength.**

**Enjoy, and even if you didn't, please review. Reviews help me, because I need feedback so I can make this story as good as it can possibly be.**

* * *

**Torn**

* * *

**Ένα: χωρίστρα τρόπους - **_One: __Parting Ways_

A cry of anger rent the air of the cold dark night in the thick forest. Trees, tall and wide, tangled and twisted and gnarled, growing together as old as the man seething amongst them covered the island. For old, the man definitely was, even if they did not look it. He was young-looking, with long jet black hair and green eyes which resembled the ocean: strong yet gentle, ever-changing, like the tides which lapped the shore of the island. They held an inner sadness, a look of grief in them. His face was handsome - or at least it would have been if it wasn't for the scar which marred his face, running from just next to his left eye, curving down over his cheek and ending just by the corner of his mouth.

The source of his anger was standing right in front of him, nearly identical except for the scar which marred the first man's face.

"Perseus," he was saying, "Don't you see? The gods cannot win this time. I know it. You know it. Tartarus, even the gods themselves know it. But, join me, brother, and Kronos will give us free pardon for our actions in the first Titan War."

"Prometheus, brother, do you not see that Kronos is not to be trusted? You know he would throw us both into Tartarus as soon as he won! I love you, brother, but if you follow Kronos, I fear I will have to fight you."

They both had pained yet defiant looks on their faces, highlighting the identicality of the two brothers.

Prometheus answered. "Brother, you know my stance on this matter, and I will not change it. Leave now, and I will not fight you. But stay, and I fear I will have to."

"You have made your choice, brother, and I have made mine. I will stand by my choice until the very end of the Earth. Goodbye, brother." Perseus's face was set in a pained grimace, accentuating his scar so it ran pale and thin, stretched tightly across his face.

"Goodbye, brother," Prometheus sighed. His brother had always been stubborn. Prometheus knew he would not be able to convince his brother any different. When Perseus decided something it remained decided. And Chaos help you if you tried to get in his way.

He turned and left in a flash of blinding gold light, leaving the scent of fire hanging in the air. Perseus stared at the spot his brother had disappeared from, his mind racked with anger and guilt. He sighed and kneeled. "Come back, brother... Please, come back," he murmered into the still night air.

**- Percy Jackson and the Olympians -**

Prometheus appeared in the ghostly ruins of Mount Orthys, once stronghold of the Titans. It had moved with the West, as it always had: nowadays it was hosted in California, upon the mountain known to mortals as Mount Tamalpais. Clouds billowed above the mountain, dark and foreboding. Occasionally, a bolt of lightning would issue from them, hitting the ruins with a crack.

He had appeared just outside the doors to Kronos's throne room. They were engraved with pictures of monsters so horrific, that he, Prometheus himself, could barely bare to look at them. He sighed in anticipation of what was to come, steeled his nerves, and then, after a momentary pause, pushed the doors open. They opened to reveal a massive room with pillars around the edge and an almost tangible _feeling_ of power and evil to it. Prometheus could see yet more carvings of war and death, but his eyes flickered over them and settled on the man in the centre of the room. He wasn't imposing in the physical sense if the word - yes, he was well-muscled, with the lithe gait of a sword-man - but he radiated an aura of power: it was almost tangible.

Prometheus knelt before the man. "My lord," he announced. "I bring grave news: my brother has refused to join us."

The man - Kronos in fact, King of the Titans, Lord of Time and Father of the Olympians - gazed down at Prometheus with barely disguised contempt in his golden eyes. "You failed?" It was more of a statement than a question. "I dislike failure. Failure destroys. Failure is what tears you down. And I do not tolerate _failure_." Kronos's anger was massive; Prometheus could feel it rolling off the King of the Titans in waves.

"Y-yes, lord," Prometheus stuttered. He knew and feared what happened to the people that brought news of failure to the King of the Titans.

"As much as it would please me, I will not banish you to Tartarus; I may have need of you," Kronos replied quietly, icily.

"Thank yo-"

"SILENCE!" roared Kronos, letting all of his anger go into that shout. "Did a say you could speak?"

"N-no, m'lord," Prometheus answered.

"So. Shut. UP!" bellowed Kronos. "Go. Leave me. Now!"

Prometheus backed out of the room hurriedly, never taking his eyes of the Lord of Time.

**- Percy Jackson and the Olympians -**

Perseus arrived at the Empire State Building in a mood. He walked through the lobby, and up to the receptionist at his desk.

He leaned imposingly over the desk and said to the man sitting there, "I need to get to Olympus, and you can let me get there the easy way, or the hard way. The hard way involves weapons and pain. Do you understand me?"

"Of course," said the man behind the desk. "I understand you perfectly." He reached under his desk and grabbed the key card from underneath, and tossed it to Perseus.

"Thank you," Perseus grinned.

He stood in the lift in the silence, whilst bad eighties music was played over the intercom. He sighed; Apollo _still_ hadn't changed the music. It had been a long time since Perseus had been to Olympus - a long time for a mortal, but not for someone like him. For him, it had been as if a week had gone by. And the memories of what had happened there... Some things don't leave you.

The lift reached as far as it would go and juddered to a stop. A _ding_ sounded, and the doors slid open to reveal Olympus. It had not changed one bit. It stood, gleaming and magnificent, ablaze with various twinkling lights. He stopped for a second, taking this all in, before he set across the bridge and to the throne room of Olympus.

He reached the main city of Olympus, resplendent with its arches and pillars of white marble. As he walked through Olympus, people turned and stared, whispering. Perseus couldn't care less what the people said about him. He came to the magnificent bronze doors of the throne room and pushed them open. A council meeting was in full swing; the gods, as usual, arguing.

"Air disasters are more spectacular than sea disasters!"

"Mother Rhea always liked you best."

"I am NOT you little sis', Apollo!"

"That son of yours should eat more cereal, Hades."

Perseus stood, observing the gods with their petty squabbles. He sighed. At least they were better than the Titans. Although, come to think of it that wasn't saying much.

Finally, Zeus, king of the gods and god of the skies, banged his master bolt against the ground, the loud crack it made reverberating around the throne room.

"We are gathered here today to discuss the impending danger the Titans pose," Zeus thundered. "We have had unconfirmed reports that monster activity is on the rise and Kronos has come back."

"If I may so please, Zeus, I would like to interrupt you," said Perseus sarcastically, stepping out of the dark shadow he had been leaning against the wall in. "There is no 'unconfirmed' about it. Kronos _has_ risen. Monster activity _is_ on the rise. The Titans _do_ pose a threat."

Zeus stiffened, recognising the voice. "You dare show your face here! I shall smite you on the very spot you stand upon."

"Yes, _lord_, I do dare show my face here. And seriously, who even says smite any more? I have come to offer you - actually not offer _you_. Offer _Olympus_ my allegiance. As much as I would like to fight you, I believe that - even you, Zeus - are better than the Titans."

"And you will swear by the River Styx that you will stand by Olympus?"

"I swear that I will stand by Olympus through the coming war."

"And? What will you do to help us?"

Athena interrupted, "Father, I believe Perseus should help Chiron train the heroes at Camp Half-Blood."

Percy seethed internally. It was clever, what Athena had proposed. He would be sent to train some demigod brats, required to protect their camp and out of the way of the gods on Olympus.

"I agree Athena. A vote?" Zeus said. "All in favour of Athena's idea?"

The overwhelming majority voted in favour and Perseus cursed mentally. Only Dionysus and Poseidon had voted not in favour. Poseidon, because it was Athena's idea, and Dionysus just didn't want anyone else at Camp Half-Blood.

"So be it," Perseus said. "I shall leave for Camp Half-Blood now."

**- Percy Jackson and the Olympians -**

Nico di Angelo stood over his dead sister's body and cried, letting all of the grief and pain he'd felt over the last few weeks wash over him. Bianca was dead. She _couldn't_ be dead. But the evidence was lying, motionless and cold before him, her face calm and collected even in death.

Nico heard a sound and stopped crying, though tears still blurred his vision. "Who is it?" he cried out.

A boy, barely older than Nico, stepped out of the woods surrounding the cliff top Nico stood on. "I," he said. "Am Perseus, brother to Prometheus."

"Like... Prometheus the fire guy?" asked Nico.

"Yes, the fire guy, as you put it. I am his brother."

"But... but then you would be thousands of years old, wouldn't you?"

"I am. I just chose the form of someone your age so you felt more comfortable." And, with that, Perseus changed into his favourite form; that of an eighteen year old. Nico stared in disbelief. Perseus continued, "I am offering to take you to a safe place for people like you."

"People like me?"

"Demigods, half-bloods, the children of mortals and the gods."

"One of my parents was a god? Which one?"

"Your father is Hades. I owe him a debt, so I thought I'd pay it by bringing you to camp."

"And why should I believe you?"

"Look. Your sister has been killed by a manticore, I've just changed from the form of a twelve year old to that of an eighteen year old, and you're doubting me?"

"Fair enough," Nico said, before collapsing in exhuastion.

* * *

**So... Chapter one is up! _Di Immortales_, that took ridiculously long to write! I am trying to think of pairings for the story, and if you have any ideas for pairings, please PM me or leave them in the reviews. But seriously, no PercyxAnnabeth. I would like something which is not done much.**

**Please review, favourite and/or follow. All these things make me very happy (Like, Christmas early type happy.), and a happy me is proud of all of my reviews, favourites and/or follows, and thus (Did I really just write "thus"?) writes quicker and better.**

**- EverySingleTime**

**[Originally posted 04/12/2013]  
****[Rewritten 26/12/2013]  
[Rewritten 06/02/2014]**


End file.
